A Brother’s Betrayal
by Moonlight-Sorrow
Summary: Its was removed... In a moment of weakness, Kagome made a choice, and it was Sessy. What will Inuyasha do when he found out about their new little secert?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't not own Inuyasha, and the others. blah, blah, blah. Just don't sue me  
  
Hey I'm Lady Samurai and this is my first story hope you like it ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A Brother's Betrayal  
  
Kagome looked in the mirror at her swollen belly, " I can't believe how big I got so soon." She walked over to her desk and took out her diary and read the page about that New Year, " I'll can't believe how that day went."  
  
~*~* Flash Back*~*~  
  
December had been a month with ups and down. Inuyasha and I had tons of fight that month, all of them about Kikyo. I thought Inuyasha and her had been seeing each other. So Sango, thought it would be fun if we had a New Years party to forget all ours problems. It was hard, but I got Inuyasha to agree to go with me, " Fine if I really have to go with you!" He snapped. It hurt he always uses to want to be by my side.  
  
We got there and everyone was there. Rin and Shippo, Miroku and Sango. Sesshomaru had showed up alone, Kouga had brought his girlfriend Eboni, they been dating for a year now. Things were going good. I mean Inuyasha was smiling and having a good time. I was so happy I thought things would start to get better between us. Then it happened she walked in the door like it was nothing at all. Eboni leaned over to me, " Who in the seven hells invited Kikyo to this party?" " I have no idea, but I know she better walk out that door as easily as she came in!!"  
  
She smiled at everyone and walked over to Inuyasha, " I need to talk to you, now!" How dare she even think to do such and thing and how dare Inuyasha get up a walk to the bedroom to talk to her!! " I'll be right back Kagome." Inuyasha never did come right now. I got worried and went to go check on him. I rest of the group had started the count down. right when they had said one, I'd open the door to see Inuyasha having sex with Kikyo!!!! " You bastard!!! How dare you do this to me and with all our friends here!!! You bastard I hate you!!!" " Kagome wait, stop it's not what you think." " The hell it what I think you lied to me and betrayed me for that.that Ho!!! I hate you!!" I did the only thing I could think of I ran, I ran down the hall and out the door. Sango and the others tried to stop me, but I just kept running. I ran til I got to the park a block away from my apartment. I ran and sat on a swing, and cried. I cried out all my pain all my anger, and all my hate for Inuyasha.  
  
I jumped when I felt a pair of arms around me. I got off the swing ready to turn and use the s-word a million and one time on Inuyasha, but to my surprise it was Sesshomaru that was behind me. He handed me his coat, "Here its cold out night, I won't want you to get a cold." I took his coat and sat on the swing facing Sesshomaru. " You don't have to tell me what happened I already now.I happened to be coming out of the other room when you saw Inuyasha and Kikyo." " Did you tell the other Sesshomaru?" "No, I thought it would best not to, I wanted to check on you first Kagome."  
  
I wrapped my arms around Sesshomaru, and hugged him tight and cried, " I don't get it Sessy, I was loyal and faithful, and honest, everything he ever wanted I gave him!! Why did he do this to me?" Sesshomaru, wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled the top of my head with his cheek, " its not your fault, my jackass of a half-brother doesn't understand just how wonderful you really are Kagome, I mean your so faithfully, and brave, not to forget how beautiful you are." I was shocked, could this really be Sesshomaru saying all this. when did these feels come? And why do I feel so safe in his arms. " You really think all that about me Sessy, you mean all that?" " Yes, and I have for some time now." He pulled me back and leaned down and kissed me gently. I have no idea what came over me but I kissed him back passionately. He tightens his hold on me, I don't know how or why I didn't pull back, I just knew being with him was making me feel better. He took me home and we talked for hour, to the point here I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes. "I think you'd better go to bed now, you've had a long day, here I'll help you." "Thank you Sessy." He cared me to my bedroom, and lightly placed me on the bed, " Good night Kagome." He leaned down and kissed me ever so sweetly, " Sesshomaru, don't go please stay with me." He smiled and nodded. " If that is what you want then I will." He laid down next to me a wrapped his arms around me. We kissed each other with such love, with so much passion. I was lost in my feels and thought.Inuyasha.. Kikyou.. Sesshomaru seemed to make all that go away. The next thing I know I started fooling around, then I started screwing around, which if you didn't know is like fooling around, but with out dinner. I was the best night I ever had, and it wasn't with Inuyasha.  
  
~*~* End of Flash Back*~*~  
  
" Now here I am 4 months pregnant with Sesshoumaru's twin boys! I never thought it would turn out this way." Kagome put her diary away and walked to the kitchen to make dinner for her and Sesshomaru. When she told him about her being pregnant, he was a little shocked about the all thing, but after a few hours he was very thrilled about the whole thing. They had moved in together about two months ago. She hadn't told Inuyasha, she hadn't even seen him since New Year, and anyway how would she even tell him? Around 5: 15, the time Sesshomaru would come home, she heard a knock on the door. Before she had even open the door she thought it was Sesshomaru, so she did her regular greeting while opening the door, " Allo sweetie I missed you!" Well only it wasn't Sesshomaru, but Inuyasha!! , " I missed you too Kagome very much."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Well that just to get all the info out there, I didn't want to have to going back in to explain. So I did all that now. So now I can get to the good Stuff ^_^ If you guys could give me at least 10 reviews I would be really happy!! I've never did this before and I wanna know if you like it So plz Review  
  
~* Lady *~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, and the others. blah, blah, blah. Just don't sue me!!! Thanx so much for all your reviews you guys. I so glad you all like it!! Oh... And Kibo ^_^ sorry about the cliffhangers Okie dokie here is the next chapter I hoped you liked it... I loved writing it. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome just stood there shocked. She didn't know what to do or say for that matter. So Inuyasha said the first words, " I mean it I really did miss you Kagome, I haven't had a night's rest since New Years I mean." At that point he had taken a good look a Kagome's belly, " What the fuck?!?!, When did this happen, how long have you been pregnant? Why didn't you call or come see me? Why didn't you tell me? Wait.. Ummm ...Kagome is it mine?" He looked in her, but got a rude awakening, " Sit Boy! Sit! Sit! Sit!" Inuyasha had been slammed to the ground in seconds and yelling more curse words than normal. " What in the seven hells is your problem!?!" " You Inuyasha! Its you! How dare you just show up out of the blue like nothing ever happened?" " I missed you Kagome, I haven't thought about anything else for months I thought you would call..." Kagome cut him off there. " Call! Call! Why would I call you Inuyasha?" He stood up finally and pointed to her belly, " Well that would be a hellva reason to call me!!" " No its not." The time had come she had to tell him. It was now or never, Kagome would have much rather have never. " .Inuyasha, their.their. their not your."  
  
'Their.did she say their.just how many kids is Kagome having? Wait did she way that I'm not the father!?!?'  
  
There she said it, but she was not ready for his reaction, not in the least, " Nani the hell do you mean not mine!?!? They who's the fuck do 'they' belong too, and just how many kids are you caring in there?" He was enraged, his golden eyes showed pain, anger and much more.  
  
'How dare another man, touch my Kagome!! I'll find this bastard and kill him.yeah and then together Kagome and I can raise them. As my very own then in time we can have our own kids. Yes that's it that's the plan but now to find out what bastard was dumb enough to touch Kagome in a way that would only equal out to death!!'  
  
" Please if we have to talk about this, come inside I don't want the neighbors to hear this." Kagome looked outside the door, already people had stuck out their heads out to see what all the noise was about. " Go the fuck back to you own business and stay out of ours!!" snapped Inuyasha, as he walked into the apartment. He took of his coat and threw it in the closet. He sat on the lazy boy chair and watched Kagome close the door saying gomen for Inuyasha's rude statement. When she turned around her heart started to beat faster. He looked so sexy, just sitting there. He wore his white wife beater with a black over shirt and a pair of black Tommy Jeans. He had on his favorite white Converse. ' Damn. it has been a long time.I had forgot how sexy he is.Come on Kagome this is Inuyasha!! He cheated on you with all you friends there, your with Sesshomaru now and he's great!!' A smile came across her face, as she thought of Sesshomaru, " I don't see what is so fucking funny to you Kagome, I want answers and I want them now!" Snapped Inuyasha. Kagome glanced at the clock Sessy would be home soon if Inuyasha was there who knew what would happen. " Alright I'll answer your questions, but when I do you have to leave, got it!" " Hell I will!" " If you don't I'll say the s-word to until your back breaks."  
Inuyasha made an evil growl, but nodded yes. "Good boy, now asks your questions. One at a time pleases." " How long have you been pregnant Kagome?" " I've been pregnant for four months now." Inuyasha jumped out of the chair. " Nani!?!? We broke up four months ago Kagome!!" Kagome sighed, " Yes I, that Inuyasha, do you think I for I had forgotten?" Kagome walked over to the sofa to sit down. Standing up so long was making her dizzy. " Then I demand you to answer my next question. Kagome I want to know who is the father of your children, what jackass is dumb enough to dare touch you. I mean even after we had just broke up for cryin out loud!!" Kagome fell silent she knew it would kill him to know, but she had to tell him, she didn't have the heart to look at him, so she study the ground, " S.Sesshomaru is the father Inuyasha, its Sesshomaru's children that I'm caring." Of all the time he could have picked he picked now. At that moment Sesshomaru had opened the door and looked at Kagome and smiled, " You bastard, I'll kill you! I swear on my life I will kill you Sesshomaru!!" Inuyasha, had a look of pure hate and death in his eyes, standing there ready to kill Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stood there shocked, that Inuyasha was in his apartment. Still being who he was he showed no emotions, calm as ever. Ready for anything that Inuyasha would throw at him  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Plz Review you guys so that I know what you think.I do this to make you and me Happy ^_^  
  
~* Lady Samurai *~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I just daydream about him a lot ^_^. Still don't sue me k.  
  
I'm so sorry It took so long you guys really I am, I was ground and couldn't use the computer but anyway here it is and, I'm starting a new story too hope you like then both ^_^ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha jumped over the table and ran toward Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's face slammed into the door as Inuyasha fist hit his face. Sesshomaru countered the attack by socking Inuyasha in his gut. He fell to his knee trying to catch his breath. He got up quickly and went again at Sesshomaru, but was stopped,  
" Inuyasha, sit boy! Sit! Sit!" Inuyasha screamed as his body painfully hit the ground motionless. Kagome ran to Sesshomaru to check his face. " Oh Sessy are you ok? I'm gomen so very very sorry." "It's not your fault baby, that jackass hit me for no reason, why is Inuyasha here any got damn way!?!" Before Kagome could answer Inuyasha was back on his feet with a look of death on his eyes, " No reason!?! No reason. You bastard I have a hellva reason!!" " And what would that be Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru did have an idea, but being who he was, he wanted to mess with Inuyasha, which in turn was not the best idea at the time. " Don't play baka! You know why, how can you stand there with that fucking look on your face. like you don't have a clue to whatz going on here?" " Well to make sure we're on the same page please tell me?" Inuyasha's eyes were flaming red, how dare he play with me like this, how dumb does he think I am? I won't let him get away with this!! Not after what he did to Kagome and me! Sesshomaru I will kill you I swear!  
  
" I don't have time for your bull shit Sesshomaru, I have things I have to see to. But I swear I will be back, and when I do Kagome won't be able to save you!" Inuyasha grabbed his coat and opened the door, " I will be back for you Kagome you are mine, now and forever no matter what you say or do. You belong to me." He walked out and closed the door behind him. Kagome just watched him leave. " I'll be waiting Inuyasha, and I'll be ready for you." Sesshomaru said under his breath. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry its short, but I'll put up the next one really soon k. Okie Dokie you guys know what to do.Review! Review! Review!  
  
*~Lady Samurai~* 


	4. Chapter 4

Here you go the next chapter. Enjoy ^^  
  
Disclaim ~ as much as I'd like to, I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Does Kagome really love him more?'  
  
Inuyasha had been driving the whole time thinking about Kagome. He had no idea where he was going. He pulled over and got out to find out where he was, he was surprised to what he saw. Inuyasha had driven to the place where he met Kagome a cool club called 'The Shikon Jewel'. He hadn't been there in such a long time; he wanted to see if the place had changed. The door was open and not too many people were there. Inuyasha looked around something caught his eye and he turned.  
  
" There it is the very same table I sat at the night Kagome came to my life." He sat in the seat and the whole night came back to him.  
  
~ ~ * Flash Back * ~ ~  
  
I was sitting there drinking my self in to a coma over Kikyo's ass. I mean dumped me for no fucking reason 'sigh' anyway, I'd just asked for another beer, when she came running in the door. She looked hot I won't lie. As soon as she had came in some ugly ass guy was following her, yelling and screaming. I have no clue why, but she ran to me and asked for my help.  
  
" People can you help me? This guy is following me around asking me to do things I don't want to if you get my point! I lied and said my boyfriend was in here. Please I don't know what he'll do, please help me!!"  
  
" Yeah whatever just what am I doing anyway?"  
  
"When he comes over here just.... Shit his coming now!"  
  
Ok the guy was an ass, walking all over himself; the way he smelled was like three-day-old vomit. Which was something everyone else was starting to smell  
  
" There you are bitch, now bring your ass over here and leave that man alone."  
  
She was getting scared, because she kept backing up and fell right into my lap. The guy looked angry and went to take her hand, but I took my arm and wrapped it around her waist.  
  
" I think you'd better get the fuck away from my girlfriend, before I get really pissed." She was smart and took charge by putting her arms around me.  
  
" You heard what he said, so turn around and get out ... now!"  
  
They guy didn't want to seem to move, but that all changed when I gave him a death stare and I growled. Then he left as quickly as he had come in  
  
" Oh Thank you. Thank you so much!"  
  
" So now can you get off me..." Kagome blushed and moved over to the chair next to me.  
  
" So do you have a name?"  
  
" Oh yes, its Hitgurashi, Kagome and what is yours?"  
  
"Inuyasha, look I don't mind you sitting here, but I do mind you staring at me." She looked down at her hands.  
  
" Gomen, it's just that I've never seen such beautiful features on a person... I mean your eyes alone are..."  
  
" Yeah...well alright, I guess you're not to bad either."  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha."  
  
~ ~ * End of Flash Back * ~ ~  
  
Inuyasha sighed, " Kagome please come back to me... I need you.... I love you" He placed his head down on the table, and thought of her.  
  
Kagome was cleaning off the table while Sesshomaru said good bye to Rin and Shippo. She had really grown up it surprised Sesshomaru.  
  
" Kagome I'm going to walk them to their car ok."  
  
" Alright Sessy, bai Rin, bai Shippo come again anytime okay." Kagome waved bye from the hallway.  
  
" Sure thing Kagome-san, dinner was great by the way bai."  
  
Rin and Shippo both waved good night and walked out into the hall with Sesshomaru. Kagome washed the dishes and made her way into her and Sesshomaru's bedroom. Today had been a very tiring day, with Inuyasha coming by, and finding out about the babies. Then Sessy and Inuyasha fight her. A good night's rest is really what she need. As soon as her head hit the pillow the phone rang. 'I guess I won't be getting that rest I wanted.' She thought.  
  
" Hello, this is Kagome speaking."  
  
" Hey Kagome it's me Sango, I'm sorry I'm calling so late."  
  
" Don't worry about it Sango it ok, so why did you call?"  
  
" Well I just got home and Miroku told me what happened between you and Inuyasha today. I just wanted to know how you were feeling about it."  
  
" Awww, thank you Sango. I'm just really lost right now. I mean things were going really good. Then this happens... I mean I think I still love..."  
  
Kagome stopped talking when she heard Sesshomaru locking the front door. He was heading down the hallway.  
  
" Look Sango, it's late and I'm really sleepy can we talk tomorrow?"  
  
" Oh yeah, sure we can. You get your rest Kagome I'll talk to you later. Good Night."  
  
"Yeah good night to you too."  
  
Kagome hung up the phone. Sesshomaru got into bed next to Kagome, wrapping his arm around her protectively.  
  
" Who was that on the phone?"  
  
"It was Sango, she just wanted to know how I was doing."  
  
"O, that's nice, Night Kagome."  
  
" Night, Sessy  
  
Inuyasha was back at his loft also ready to go to sleep when his cell phone rang. 'Who the hell could this be?'  
  
" What?"  
  
" Do you want Kagome back?"  
  
" Who the hell is this?"  
  
" Answer the question... Do you want Kagome?"  
  
" Hey, who the fuck is this and how do you know about Kagome?"  
  
"Look if you want her back I can help you... Meet me at the park by Kagome's apartment, tomorrow at midnight. If you're late I won't call you again, and you'll never get Kagome back. Do you understand Inuyasha?"  
  
" Yeah, I got it...but who is this? why are you helping me?"  
  
" Because you two belong together. I feel bad for you...anyway tomorrow, midnight. Don't be late Inuyasha." The person hung up. Inuyasha stared at his phone.  
  
" Don't worry, I won't be..." He turned out the light.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Awww.... How sad, will our favorite hanyou find peace? Who knows... well duh I do!  
  
So if you review you will to ^_^  
  
Moonlight Sorrow =^_^= 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Yes, I'm the love slave to Inuyasha so no, I don't own him or anyone else...  
  
Well what will happen next? No ones knows... but you can get a head start so enjoy ^_^,  
  
Oh and I'd like to warn you all... I got smart like Nefra1 and I got me, my own hentai closet ^^ hehe so I have Inuyasha taking a lil nap in there...  
  
I repeat... Lemon! Lemon! Lemon! ... Alright now you know. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha busted though the door. Sesshomaru and Kagome were shocked, as Inuyasha pulled out a gun and aimed at Sesshomaru. He pulled the tigger; the bullet skinned Sesshomaru's left cheek...it was so close. Inuyasha cursed, Sesshomaru lunged out of the bed at Inuyasha. They fell to the floor, rolling back and froth. Knocking over a lamp, things smashed all over. The sound of fist hitting each other echoed though the room. Then two shots went off, Kagome screamed, she couldn't bring herself to look. She heard sirens in distance; someone must have called the cops. Slowly Kagome leaned over the edge of the bed to see Sesshomaru bleeding, while holding the gun in his hand. While Inuyasha laid there dead, with two shots in the chest. The sirens got louder and louder...so loud Kagome couldn't think. Sessy was hurt, real bad...but Inuyasha...Oh Dear God...Not Inuyasha...Inuyasha....  
  
Kagome sprang from her sleep, her heart racing. The sirens had been the phone, ring to no end.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Miss Thang, get up we're going to lunch."  
  
"Lunch? Why so early?"  
  
"Early? Kagome-san its 12:45 girl come on get up I'm on my way."  
  
"Ok Eboni, bye"  
  
She hung up the phone. The sunlight peaked though her window as if pleading to be let in. Kagome looked around the room nothing looked any different. The lamp was still in one pieces, the floor was clean...no blood...and no sign of Inuyasha. Sesshomaru had left for work already, what had happen? It felt so real, like Inuyasha had really been there.  
  
Kagome, was still a sleep and in a daze due to her nightmare, she was making the bed when Eboni and Sango knocked on the door. She went to open it and smiled.  
  
"You wide awake Kagome-san?"  
  
"Yes, Sango I am, come in I'm almost ready."  
  
"Ok thank you. Hey I was just telling Eboni what you said last night."  
  
Kagome yelled down the hall, "What I said last night?"  
  
"Yes, about you thinking your still in love with Inuyasha..."  
  
"What?!?!" Eboni shouted.  
  
"Yeah, she didn't say his name but I'm sure it was him she was talking about."  
  
"Kagome, no way! You can't be, I won't let you. Sessy-san is way better. Plus he is way more mature, than Inuyasha will ever be."  
  
Kagome walked down the hall with her purse in hand.  
  
"Eboni, you are the last person who'd ever say a nice thing about Inuyasha, but all in all he is a great person, and he does have a good heart."  
  
Sango and Eboni stared in shock at Kagome. "A great person?" they both yelled.  
  
"Kagome he cheated on you while you were in the same house, then tried you lie about it when you saw him. How baka could you get?" Eboni, sound a little pissed.  
  
Sango said in a calm voice, "So Kagome-chan you do still love Inuyasha? Even after all he did to you?"  
  
"You know what Sango? I think I do. I mean after all that happened... I don't even understand it myself. I guess I'll never stop loving Inuyasha."  
  
Eboni sighed and stood, "I guess I won't try and change your mind then."  
  
Kagome sneezed.  
  
"Hey are you getting sick, that can't be good if you're pregnant..." Eboni looked worried.  
  
"No, I think someone's talking about me, cause my ears are burning too... let's go to lunch."  
  
"Alright then! Lets go!" Sango grabbed Kagome and Eboni's hands and they walked out of the apartment. Kagome closed and locked the door with one more sneeze.  
  
Inuyasha rolled over in his bed, moaning Kagome's name.  
  
"Tell me you love me..."  
  
"I love you Kagome." She smiled, "Then prove it to me Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha ran his hands down her back taking in every curve.  
  
"I missed you so much Inuyasha, Sesshomaru never made me feel the way you do."  
  
"Damn Right! That fucker will never be me. But I'm here now and I'm going to make up for lost time."  
  
Inuyasha pushed Kagome down on the bed, then pulled of his shirt and crawled on top of her. She smiled and he placed his lips on her soft neck, licking and sucking her skin. Taking in every inch of her sweet taste. Kagome let out soft moans, and rubbed the tips of her fingers up and down his spine making Inuyasha shiver. He moved his lips to hers and ran his tongue along her teeth then sucked on her bottom lip. She had been so lost in the kiss that she comes to find Inuyasha moving his hand down her leg to her inner thigh. She opened her legs wider to give him more room.  
  
"Good Girl Kagome..." Inuyasha whisper into her ear.  
  
Inuyasha undid the button on Kagome's shorts pulling the zipper down slowly. Then with one good pull he freed her from them and her panties. He missed the feeling of being inside her; he wanted to save as much time as he could, making each one of his movements important. With time he could tease Kagome and fuck her brains out all before he lot his-self control. He rubbed his finger roughly against her opening making her moan in ecstasy. Her moans only pushing him closer to the edge, making his manhood grow harder and harder. Kagome ran one hand though his silky sliver hair; the light in the room made it shine like the stars in the sky. The other hand traveled to unfasten his pants. She reached his length and it seems to grow to the touch, as if asking her to deliver it to pure pleasure. She couldn't hold back a smirk and gently took him into her hand squeezing lightly. Then with a groan for Inuyasha she moved her hand up and down in a rhythmic motion. Inuyasha pulled his lips away from hers and let out a moan like no other. Which to respond to Kagome's action he slid his finger deep inside her and moved in and out with rapid pace.  
  
"Hey... who's taunting.... Who...?" Kagome could hardly speak in between moans.  
  
"Shut up wench, you'll pay for leaving me. I'll show you what you left behide, I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget"  
  
With his free hand Inuyasha pulled down his boxers, and removed his finger from Kagome, and slid his manhood deep within her. Kagome tilted back her head and gasped for dear life. Sweet heaven is what ran though Inuyasha's mind, as he moved in and out of her. She was so warm and deep, it was as if they we're made to be together... and to his joy she was still tight. Even after being with Sesshomaru. She called out his name over and over again. Only to make him pump harder and faster.  
  
"Inuyasha....Inuyasha... Inuyasha...Wake up you sick fuck!!!"  
  
"What!?!?!" Inuyasha looked around the room as if he was lost.  
  
"Miroku what the fuck are you doing in my house?" He was in such a daze.  
  
"I have a better question... did Kagome-chan learn her lesson?" He gave a perverted smirk and laughed.  
  
Inuyasha turned a deep shade of red. He wanted noting more than to beat the crap out of Miroku, but due to the state he was in it would have to wait. Inuyasha swore to get him back for that.  
  
"Whatever, look what do you want, and how did you get in?"  
  
"Oh well, Eboni-chan gave me the key."  
  
"How the hell did she get one?"  
  
"....Kagome gave it to her....." Miroku looked down at his Dock Martin's as if he never saw them before.  
  
Inuyasha looked down as well, only to let of a sigh. She had given away his key. To someone he didn't like for that matter. Was it really over? Was Kagome really done with him for good? *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm gomen for the ending, but I had to end it somewhere.... So I picked there. But I'll update as soon as I get tons of cool reviews.  
  
Review! Review!! Review!!!  
  
Moonlight Sorrow =^_^= 


	6. Chapter 6

Wow ok... I had written out this whole story...but I have seemed to have lost it -_- so....things are going to change a bit, oh don't worry. I can swear your going to love them! I will add more drama more twists and turns! So boys and girls hang on... it's going to be one hell of a bumpy ride!  
  
Disclaim~ ....blah blah blah... I don't own them, only Inuyasha is chained to my bed *smirks*  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* +*+*+*+*+*  
  
The girls sat at the table by the window. Laughing and talking, Sango was counting the months until she would be a godmother. She couldn't wait.  
  
"Hey you guys I'll be right back..." Kagome wiggled out of the chair.  
  
"Where are you going?" Sango didn't see Eboni steal her strawberry.  
  
"Bathroom break."  
  
"Awww, Kagome that's your four time today!"  
  
"Hey I'm getting tried of it too you know Eboni."  
  
"Alright hey hurry back, cause when you do come back, Eboni found this really cute baby store."  
  
"I can't wait then."  
  
Kagome asked the waiter where the bathroom was and walked down the hall. She was alone in the room, and took the stale at the end. Sesshomaru told her she'd have more room in there and laughed when she made a face. Now she would only use the end stale.  
  
"Damn you Sesshomaru...." She murmured low.  
  
She flushed the toilet and never heard the door open, or the sound of high heels on the titled floor. She opened the door, and went to wash her hands. As she grabbed the towel and hand handed them out to her.  
  
"Oh thank you."  
  
"Your welcome Kagome."  
  
Kagome looked up and gasped, there stood Kikyo, she was dress in a pen striped skirt and jacket set. With black high heels, the one that had a strap going around the ankle. Her hair sat in a perfect bun. She eyes were cold and heartless, and an insincere smile crawled onto her lips.  
  
"K...Kikyo?"  
  
"Long time no see Kagome." She took a quick glance at the mirror then back to her.  
  
"When Inuyasha said you were pregnant I just had to come see, it for myself."  
  
"Well I glad I could amuse you Kikyo." She gave her a sour look.  
  
"My, My you pregnant women really do go though your mood swings don't you?"  
  
"What do you want Kikyo... you couldn't have come just to see my size, you can't be that stupid!" She snapped.  
  
"Well I just came to invite you to a small get together tonight, you and Sesshomaru that is... I mean you are together now."  
  
"Yes we are... but I don't think we will be attending your party."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry to hear that... well then I guess I'll be seeing you then."  
  
"Lets hope not to soon Kikyo, I can't even think to why you'd ask me."  
  
"I have my reasons Kagome, look if you change your mind, it will be held at the Dragonfly Garden around 8:00pm."  
  
"Thank you, but I won't be changing my mind anytime soon." Kagome grabbed her purse and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
As she left Sango and Eboni had just paid the bill and were leaving the table to get Kagome when they saw her leaving, they smiled, and their mouths dropped to the ground as Kikyo came out after her. They shared a few words then Kikyo left as Kagome stood, and she looked very heated.  
  
"Kagome please tell me, that I didn't not just see Kikyo?" Sango still looking shocked.  
  
"You did. She wants me to go to some party tonight?"  
  
"Party? What kind of party?" Eboni seemed to know something.  
  
"I'm not sure... but it's at the Dragonfly Garden."  
  
"Kagome your joking right?" Eboni took her hand.  
  
"No why? Do you know something I don't?"  
  
"Your not going to like this Kagome... but you will be going to that party..."  
  
"What? Now why on earth would I do that Eboni?"  
  
"Kouga called me before I left the house."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything Eboni?" Sango as snapped back to the real world.  
  
"He got the final word today. He is now the head Western Den Inc."  
  
"Oh My God that great Eboni, he must be so happy right now!"  
  
"I still don't see what that has to do with me going to that party tonight."  
  
"Lets just say your in for a big... and I do mean big surprise tonight Kagome."  
  
"Hey? Come on what do you know?"  
  
"It's not my place to tell you, you'll find out soon enough."  
  
"Come on, let's go to the store, Miroku wants me to meet him later."  
  
"Right Sango then lets go."  
  
Eboni was the first to walk out then Kagome and Sango followed. They didn't have to travel that far. They were so right! The store was perfect! It had everything, cribs, car seats, bottles, clothes everything! Kagome's eyes glittered as she looked around the store. They had to split up, Kagome took clothes, Sango took safety items, while Eboni choose idol things, like toys and food items. They spent about hour and a half in the store. They came out laughing and giggling with more bags then they could carry, so about four other guys help them carry them all to the car. They had bought everything they could think of, they would have bought the store; only Sango would have been late for her date with Miroku. They dropped Kagome off, and paid the doorman to bring up the rest of the bags.  
  
"See ya you guys, thank you for the great day. I needed it."  
  
"Anytime Kagome-chan we had fun too."  
  
"We sure did, hey Sango come or you'll be late!"  
  
"Right, ja ne Kagome."  
  
"Bye you guys, and have fun Sango."  
  
She smiled and turned back to the apartment, looking at all the bags. They took over the kitchen, living room, and half of the bedroom.  
  
"Aww man, Kagome what where you thinking... you don't have room for all of this stuff!" She spoke out loud.  
  
"Then we'll just have to get a bigger place."  
  
Kagome jumped and turned around, "Sesshomaru..."  
  
"Besides an apartment is no place for us to raise children anyway."  
  
"But we... I mean ..."  
  
"We can't afford it?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"That was then, this is now."  
  
"Sessy are you keeping a secret from me." She smiled.  
  
"I might be." He loved her sweet smile.  
  
"Well then come on, out with it!"  
  
"I've been waiting a very long time for this, and I wanted to do this once I knew I had what I wanted."  
  
"Sessy what are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm sure Eboni told you how Kouga is now the head of Western Den Inc."  
  
"Yes, she did."  
  
"I gave Kouga that job today."  
  
"But...but how did you do that."  
  
"It took a lot longer than I would have liked, but all thing have been taken care of now, and you are now looking at the President of Western Lord International Inc."  
  
"Sesshomaru! Oh I'm so happy for you, I know how much this means to you. I couldn't be more proud or happy for you!"  
  
She hugged him tightly, still whispering words of praise in his ear. He'd waited a long time for this to happen. After his father's death, the company started to go down hill due to lawsuits, and missed used funds. Sesshomaru's father had tried his best before his passing, and sent Sesshomaru to the best business school known to man. Once he was done with his schooling, and of the right age, he would become the President of the company. Still once that time had come, the sub- president no longer wanted to give Sesshomaru what was his. So many lawsuits were filed, and now it was over and done with. Sesshomaru was the owner for good.  
  
"I know you must be so happy right now Sessy."  
  
"Well I will be... I just need one more thing to be complete." He ran his fingers though her raven hair.  
  
"What would that be Sessy? What else could you need to be happy?" His words threw her for a loop.  
  
"I'm glad you asked..." He took Kagome's hand and knelt one knee, Kagome heart started to race, her eyes widen.  
  
"Kagome, My love, my life, and the mother of my unborn children. Would you please give me the honor of being your husband? Making me the happiest man to walk this earth. I, Sesshomaru, will do anything and everything to in my power to make you as happy as you desire."  
  
He pulled out a black velvet box, and opened it slowly, showing her a three- stoned diamond ring. The middle stone was in the shape of a heart, with the outside two stones being prefect squares. The band was pure white gold, and shined so bright, it made the stars green with envy. (A/N: I don't usually do this, but just so you know girls...oh yes, this ring is from Tiffany's! Hell Yeah Sessy went all out for this one!!) Kagome couldn't think straight, she didn't think she was seeing straight either.  
  
"So what do you say Kagome? Will you marry me?" He watched her face light up, and tears fall slowly.  
  
"Sessy...Sesshomaru...y...ye" She cried and couldn't speak anymore, all she did was nodded her head.  
  
He smiled, as he slid the ring onto her finger. He stood and embraced her, holding her close as he rubbed her back. She cried tears of joy onto his shirt and smiled bright.  
  
"I will make you happy Kagome." He whispered.  
  
"I know you will Sesshomaru, and I will make you happy too." Her word sounded lost, but he had heard every word. +*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* +*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Well, that seems like a nice lil ending don't you think, oh but the best is yet to come...if you thought Kikyo was a surprise then just wait til me little party...Muwahahaha!!! So if you don't mind boys and girls... review, review, review!  
  
Moonlight Sorrow =^_^= 


	7. AN Don't hate Me!

.... Oh My God! I'm sorry so for the long wait... please understand. My main comp. has a major virus, and I can't even turn it on! I have to work from school and my laptop! But No worries... Ok On Tuesday, of next week you will have two chapters to each story and one new story... maybe two ^^ Once again I truly sorry for the long wait. It won't be much longer.  
  
Sorry for your inconvenience,  
  
Moonlight Sorrow -_^ 


End file.
